ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of Mermaid
This song is composed by an anonymous person from Japan and arranged by me, Kimberly Jordan, with official English lyrics written for Mermaid Melody. I can't remember who wrote these lyrics, but I can find out. Vocal cast * Luci Christian as Lucia Nanami * Stephanie Beard as Hanon Hōshō * Carli Mosier as Lina Tōin * Kristin Chenoweth as Coco * Brittney Karbowski as Caren * Nicole Oliver as Noel * Mandy Moore as Sara * Kaitlyn Maher as Seira Lyrics Closeup of Lucia singing.jpg|Lucia Pink Pearl Voice on air performing a song.jpg|♪ Hand out.jpg|♪♪ Stepping sideways.jpg|♪♪♪ Singing with her eyes closed.jpg|♪♪♪♪ Hand out the other side.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪ Almost full-length.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪ Looking upward.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Lively feeling.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Holding her hair.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Starting to leap.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Gliding upward.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Singing her heart out.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Sparkling flow.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Nanami : A cold silent wind, blows over the seven seas : Over all the seven undersea castles : I listen to the wind and I hear a melody : It sounds like, an old song, I used to sing back then : All of the stars, shining so bright...reflecting on the blue sea : look up to the sky.. and I see... you and me : The dolphins in the sea swim around : when I think of you my heart starts to pound : I won't confess my love for you, in case I turn to bubbles, the legend is true! : my mind is wandering all around : While I'm listening to this nostalgic sound, I won't confess my love for you, : but I wonder why.. I really want to tell! Singing with her hand out.jpg|Hanon Singing firmly.jpg|Lina Closeup singing.jpg|Coco Raise up.jpg|♪ Singing closeup.jpg|Caren Singing a full-length closeup.jpg|Noel Sara singing her heart out.jpg|Sara Orange Pearl Voice 2.jpg|Seira Hosho : The clouds fade away, a rainbow appears in its place Toin : It looks like, all the pearls.. combined together Coco : Just close your eyes and listen to the wind's song Caren : On the peak of the plateau, you can hear it so clear! Noel : The countries under, the big, blue sea, Sara : Mermaids live there so peacefully Seira : On! Land I discovered love and I found.... someone for me! Lucia Nanami singing with her friends.jpg|Main 3 girls Closeup singing with pointing.jpg|Lina Fingers pointing.jpg|Hanon By my side.jpg|Lucia Diagonal view of the singing trio.jpg|All 3 together Coco and Sara singing with the Polar Twins.jpg|"I am also thinking of you" Seira singing happily.jpg|"I really want to" 6 girls singing together.jpg|"tell you the truth" 3 girls : I found my love on the human land : Now I wish I could hold his warm hands.. : I want to confess my love for you, stay by your side and make you want me too! All : While I'm standing on the golden sand : I think about my home and the 7 sea lands : I am also thinking of you, I really want to! Tell you the truth! Lucia : The dolphins in the sea swim around : when I think of you my heart starts to pound Hanon : I won't confess my love for you, in case I turn to bubbles, the legend is true! Lina : My mind is wandering all around : While I'm listening to this nostalgic sound 3 girls : I won't confess my love for you, : but I wonder why.. I really want to tell! All : I found my love on the human land : Now I wish I could hold his warm hands.. : I want to confess my love for you, stay by your side and make you want me too! : While I'm standing on the golden sand : I think about my home and the 7 sea lands : I am also thinking of you, I really want to! Tell you the truth! Music Animation mix by screenshots Closeup of Lucia singing.jpg|"A cold, silent wind blows over the seven seas" Pink Pearl Voice on air performing a song.jpg|"Over all the seven undersea castles" Hand out.jpg|"I listen to the wind and I hear a melody" Stepping sideways.jpg|"It sounds like an old song I used to sing back then" Singing with her eyes closed.jpg|"All of the stars shining so bright" Hand out the other side.jpg|"reflecting on the blue sea" Almost full-length.jpg|"Look up to the sky and I see" Looking upward.jpg|"you and me" Lively feeling.jpg|"The dolphins in the sea swim around when I think of you, my heart starts to pound" Holding her hair.jpg|"I won't confess my love for you in case I turn to bubbles, the legend is true" Starting to leap.jpg|"My mind is wandering all around" Gliding upward.jpg|"While I'm listening to this nostalgic sound" Singing her heart out.jpg|"I won't confess my love for you" Sparkling flow.jpg|"But I wonder why I really want to tell" Singing with her hand out.jpg|"The clouds fade away, a rainbow appears in its place" Singing firmly.jpg|"It looks like all the pearls combined together" Closeup singing.jpg|"Just close your eyes and listen" Raise up.jpg|"to the wind's song" Singing closeup.jpg|"On the peak of the plateau you can hear it so clear" Singing a full-length closeup.jpg|"The countries under the big, blue sea" Sara singing her heart out.jpg|"Mermaids live there so peacefully" Orange Pearl Voice 2.jpg|"On land, I discovered love and I found someone for me" Lucia Nanami singing with her friends.jpg|"I found my love on the human land Now I wish I could hold his warm hands" Closeup singing with pointing.jpg|"I want to confess my love" Fingers pointing.jpg|"for you, stay" By my side.jpg|"by my side and make you want me too" Diagonal view of the singing trio.jpg|"While I'm standing on the golden sand, I think about my home and the 7 sea lands" Coco and Sara singing with the Polar Twins.jpg|"I am also thinking of you" Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Songs Category:English Dub Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas Category:Song arrangement by Kimberly Jordan